Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Fussy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': Green *'Relatives': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) and 8 siblings *'Rivals': Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, *Friends : Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy (Sometimes) *Height: About 6 and a half feet tall *Weight: Average *Love: (Possibly) Little Miss Neat *Release date: 1976 *'Job': he is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Toothbrush mustache, orange shoes (original version), handlebar mustache, glasses, black bowtie, and brown sneakers (2008 version) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Joseph J. Terry (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Michel Elias (French version 2008-present) Charles Martinet (2008-) Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin from Australia comes for a visit, Mr. Clumsy! Mr. Clumsy causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy as a friend comes to visit, Mr. Bump! ''The Mr. Men Show In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker color), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed mustache, a lime green colored body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. He thinks Little Miss Magic's popping out of nowhere is rude. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. He is first seen in Physical (as Mr. Persnickety) and Picnics (as Mr. Fussy) . Trivia The Mr. Men Show *Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) has the biggest, but usually one-sided, conflict with Mr. Messy, but it is possible that deep-down inside, they're good friends. *In the original designs, when Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *In Home Improvement he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colors Mr. Messy changed him into is his original color from season 1. *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta", it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *The pose Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) makes in Car Wash appears again in Travel. *In his prototype design, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) wore a brown vest. He is seen wearing it in the pinball game. *Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) has his shoes off five times. (Dance, Beach, Shoes, Game Shows, Sand & Surf) *He might have a crush on little miss naughty *He had his shoes off in Mr. Stubborn's plot "The Dillydale Super Challenge" after getting hurt in Game Shows. *In Beach, Mr. Fussy(Persnickety)'s feet are regular like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but in shoes they are pointed. *His mouth can only be seen when he screams. * . Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) aws seen without his Moustache Twice (Bugs and Dance Dance Dance). *Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) has many bow ties at his home (Revealed in Beach) *He is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners *Mr. Fussy(Persnickety)'s design is possibly based on the Pringles mascot. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep. *He got kicked out of the restaurant by Little Miss Helpful (Restaurants), the library by Mr. Noisy (Books), the cinema by Mr. Strong (Movies), he got kicked out again in the airport by Mr. Strong (Airports). *He got kicked out by Mr. Strong twice. *He was turned into a block of ice by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *He is also a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. *He often gets kicked out or yelled at when he is losing his temper with another Mr. Man or Little Miss. (Mostly Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Naughty) and accused for things that he hasn't done. *He mouth can be shown when his moustache lifts up.(Amusument Park,Fair,InventionsTrains,Beach), in Mall it shows his chubby cheeks. *Counterparts: Grandpa (Heathcliff, both are fusspots and have a moustaches, a bow-tie and glasses), Archibald (VeggieTales, both have a british accent, both green coloured and have bowties), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both want to get things properly done), Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both have a moustache, and want things done in a proper way and they don't like filth), Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are green, want things done properly and they have cried), Ned Flanders (The Simpsons, both have big moustaches and glasses) Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears, both are perfectionists), and Bristle (Magic Adventures of Mumfie, both wear eyeglasses and like things in order and properly) K.T. (Pinky and Perky, both want things done properly), Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky, Both Green, wear a tie and want things done properly), Luigi (Mario, Nintendo both are green and have similar moustaches), Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole, both have British accents, wear bow ties, and likes things neat, tidy, and their proper place), Felix (The Odd Couple, both like things neat and tidy), Frasier and Niles Crane (Frasier, all three are fastidous and fussy), Bagheera (Jungle Book, both are fussy) Mason (The Penguins of Madagascar, they both have British accents, both like to keep things neat and tidy and they both put up with a messy annoyance they live with). Henry the Penguin (Oswald, both like things neat and tidy, and like being on time)Baron von Goulish (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy,have British accent,and gets things neat and tidy), Dougal (The Magic Roundabout, both are fussy and like things done propelry), Rex (Toy Story, both are friendly and green) *His piano conecerts are always interuppted by both Mr. Rude and Little Miss Chatterbox. (Sleep, Telephones) *He is seen without his glasses in Farm, Bath and bubbles, Beach, Paint, Eyeglasses. *He is seen without his Bow tie in Beach. *He became dark green and had his name changed back to Mr. Fussy because the word Persnickety is a long word for a name and rarely used, also the creators wanted his name to be the same in both US and UK versions, and even because the creators wanted to focus on the books names (though Mr. Nervous is still the same). *He has been seen with all characters (except Little Miss Curious who hasn't been seen with him so far) *He has alot of mean things to say to Miss Naughty and Mr. Messy, but usually doesn't say tell them so he won't hurt their feelings. *He once made a pasta sculpture called Fussy a'la Pasta in Arts and Crafts. *His car has been destroyed in both seasons, in Season 1 it was crushed by Miss Whoops' steamroller in Car Wash, and in Season 2 it was crushed by a boulder and by a giant car engine in Driving. *His roof has been taken by Mr. Strong in both seasons( Rainy Day, Bad Weather). *Mr. Fussy(Persnickety) has a picture of a Little Miss in his house and it's his mother and Mr. Clumsy's aunt. *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses, the others being Mr. Nervous and Miss Whoops. *In the original series, he had a pet parrot called Mr. Parrot. *He is one of the three characters with a tie, the others are Mr. Nos(e)y and Mr. Funny. *He is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Curious and Miss Giggles. *His shoes are like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Sleep, when Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small were looking through their telescope. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Neat. *He has 8 siblings, but only 5 are in the show. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox said that Mr. Rush is self-related to him. International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes *Mr. Funny Upsets Mr. Fussy *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (TV) *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious!(TV)(cameo, with no shoes) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler(TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(with no shoes) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes